A Touch of Humanity Volturi Story
by MissShaz
Summary: The Volturi aren't that bad, take Erin, she's a member of the family and she's not bad. She doesn't want to be there but her heart is causing her to stay, Stark is the most needed member of the Volturi, Aro won't let him go.


Twilight Fanfic

From the Dark is a Flicker of Light

Chapter 1

An eternal night is what most of our kind have to suffer with, I was different. I had a gift that most do not know of. Aro knew of course, he knew everything about everyone, everyone but that Bella girl. My eyes narrowed at her as she left Aro's company back to her perfect human life. How I envied her. She glanced at me and I could see in her murky brown eyes the fear she felt and yet it appeared that she knew exactly how I felt; trapped in a world she didn't want to be in but couldn't leave. She was different though; she could leave, she could stay human and live her life as if she had never witnessed our kind or she could become one of us that she so desperately wished to be. I shook my head and she looked away. I knew she had seen the dark red of my eyes, the indication of my blood thirsty ways, and she was also afraid of me. That was how it should be; I was a killer and she was my prey.

I slowly walked into Aro's council room where he, Caius and Marcus sat conversing with each other silently. I stood and bowed my head respectively.

"Ah, Erin, my sweet, what may I do for you?" He asked. I stepped over one of the blood drained bodies that lay on the floor and shuddered inwardly.

"My Lord," I held out my hand and he took it gently looking into my thoughts. _May I wander out in the sun, I long to bask in its heat and feel its rays upon my icy skin? I need to go and feed but I shall be silent like always._ He smiled and ran his bony finger over my cheek lightly.

"Of course my child, do as you wish, you are lucky you are able to do what we all so wish to." He smiled and Caius studied me like a poisonous experiment.

"My Lord," I said bowing my head in thanks. I turned to leave; I had just reached the door when a voice caused me to hesitate.

"I do not see why she is so special that her powers cannot be shared amongst your brothers." Caius spat, he had never truly liked me and did not trust me.

"She is special, like a daughter to me. You will accept her as I do." I smiled. Aro was like my father too. He had found me all but two years ago in the middle of the night. My father had been slaughtered by thieves and I was left hiding in the car crying as my father's blood covered the windscreen. It had been the scent of that blood which had brought him to me; it had called to him and Aro said he knew he must come no matter what. And he did, he found me curled up under a cover frozen in fear. He had sat beside me and pulled me close to his chest. I was only sixteen and seeing my father slain so mercilessly had shaken me. Aro had pulled me close and stroked my hair gently.

"I will take care of you; do you want to come with me and my family?" He asked. "I will make sure those who did this are taken care of." I remembered looking up into his eyes and though they were red I could see reflections of a father long lost to his blood lust resurfacing as he held me. I nodded knowing this was where I was supposed to be and it was my path to take.

"This will hurt, I won't lie to you, but only for a bit." He laid his lips lightly on my forehead as he brushed my long blonde hair away from my neck. His lips lightly pressed against my neck in a soft kiss and I realised what he meant; I was becoming a vampire. I took in my last human breath as his sharp nail sliced the skin and as I gasped at the pain he pressed his lips against the cut. A weird sensation shot through my veins and I fell completely at ease as he drank. I felt no pain but the dizzying adrenaline that rushed to my heart drove me crazy. Aro made a small grunt before looking down at me. I was laid on the back seat with Aro propped up over me.

"This is new." He chucked wiping his lips. I smiled at him, I had never felt as calm as this even the Buddhist Monks reaching Nirvana couldn't. He smiled at me and opened the door before sliding me out and into his arms. He was stronger than he seemed. He carried me and at an unnatural speed ran to his castle in the centre of the city. There he laid me upon a bed of gold and rich red before lying next to me.

"Now sleep and when you awake you will see through new eyes." I slowly closed my eyes.

And, when I next awoke I felt a hunger like I had never felt before. I had no recollection of the previous night and I jumped out of the soft bed. I could smell the thick scent of dust and see the light dance through the motes which waltzed through the air in an intricate dance. I watched them fascinated on how detailed I could see everything. I spun around to see a beautifully old wooden wardrobe with a piece of paper attacked to the door. I walked towards it and caught sight of movement in the corner of my eye. I automatically spun and crouched growling only to see my reflection. I gasped as I stood slowly. My long, waist length blonde hair had gentle curls and it seemed so thick and lush and shimmered in the sunlight that hit it. I seemed petite and my hourglass figure had been amplified. I wore a loose fitting white night gown that looked extremely old but it smelled like lavender and fresh air. I was amazed at the beautiful stranger that looked back at me. She had icy skin that was as fair as snow with full, blood red lips and matching eyes framed in thick black lashes. I turned slowly kind of afraid of the strange reflection. I looked at the note and the neat handwriting.

_My Dear Daughter,_

_ I hope you slept well; I have left you a wardrobe of gowns you may wear, the robe must be worn too. Please, when you are up and dressed call out for me and I will escort you down to the rest of our family._

_Yours,_

_Aro_

That was my first morning as a vampire. I had an unusual changing it was supposed to be painful and I should have been in excruciating pain but according to Aro I was sleeping peacefully.

I pulled on my long black cape and lifted the hood as I exited my home into the midday sun. I kept the hood up and my head down as many people bowed their head in respect. The robe was obvious that I was part of the Volturi family; almost royalty here in Volterra. I had the crest neatly embroided into the right chest of the robe in beautiful golden thread. I came to a small coffee shop and ordered a chocolate milkshake. I went into the bathroom and placed my green contacts in before sliding down my hood and looking at the now familiar reflection smiling happily. I went and collected the chocolate milkshake and went to sit by the window. I saw one right in the sun and smiled happily as I made my way to it. I remember how Aro had scorned me for trying to sit in the sun and then how confused he was to the minimal glimmer I had when I sat in it. I had learnt that the sun did not cause me to glitter and shine like the others but I glowed radiantly. It was only other vampires that could see the sparkle of my skin but to humans it was like I was glowing in radiance and many found it attractive. I sipped on my chocolate milkshake feeling the thick, cold liquid slide down my throat satisfyingly. I thought about how Aro had come to the conclusion that I had kept part of my humanity and that someone out there was looking out for me whether that was God or not. Aro used me to mingle with the humans and show them how charitable our family was. I could go out into the daylight and draw in any human I wished. I had another power which no one else but Aro knew about; I could destroy things with my mind as if it had never been in existence before. I had managed to erase a man's life right in front of my eyes. He had harassed a young woman and that was it I knew who he was and his family and his history. I had simply wished him to be gone and he was, all records of him disappeared. I never used that power and Aro feared my power yet used it a lot for his purpose of feeding. No one knew if someone went missing after visiting our home as they never did visit our home. They obviously had but history had simply just forgotten them.

I loved this seat in this café, I had sat here with Aro one night last year watching the vampires mix with humans as I saw him. A new vampire strolled into the city and into the centre. Our eyes had locked. His name was Stark.


End file.
